


Wait... D-did you just..... PURR?

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Series: kittyish moments & other stuff [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir.exe Has Stopped Working, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Alya is Jealous, Alya is shocked, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Confused Alya Césaire, F/F, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel does not (or so we think), Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.exe Has Stopped Working, Nathalie Sancoeur Ships It, Nino Appreciation Week, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino is a very great friend guys! We need a Nino in our lives..., Nino is confused, Nino is shook, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, at this point im starting to think Nino was kinda expecting this, low key Bisexual Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: Lets just say Nino was just getting a little affectionate with Adrien to cheer him up.. Like the great friend he is! But he wasn't expecting he wasn't his attempt to work... THIS much. Now things are officially never going to be the same ever again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: kittyish moments & other stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591279
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. When you pet a cat they purr... But a person shouldn't do the same thing... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. Well lets just say this is going to be a long ride folks! SO BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE FOR FOR THE ROLLERCOASTER IMMA PUT YOU THROUGH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino sees that his best friend is down and tries to cheer him up... he realizes some things once something more than happiness erupts from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some shook Nino!

It was a normal day in Paris, people walked the streets or did their normal everyday routine and such as the students of college francoise dupont flowed into the the said place while others hung out on the outside. Then a grey car pulled up to the school quickly to let the most popular model in Paris out into the view of other students.

Girls collectively watched him with dreamy facial expressions as he slowly exited the said vehicle with his head down, which was strange.

He always had the most bright and cheery face when he went to enter the school.

A certain DJ noticed this strange body language all the way from the stairs where he and Alya stood. “...And that’s why Ladybug and- Nino? Where you going?” The ombré blogger said as the golden brown eyed boy walked off into the direction of his obviously upset friend.

what can he do? That was his best friend! He can’t just leave him to get akumatized. Nino would never forgive himself if he did.

”Hey dude! What’s u-” “I’m ok Nino.” Adrien said tiredly as he passed right by the DJ to enter the school quietly and dodged Chloé smoothly. There’s something is _definitely_ wrong with him.

The brown haired teen ran to catch up with the blonde and passed Marinette and Alya who were obviously discussing what was possibly happening with the model. By the time Nino got inside the courtyard Adrien was already entering the locker room and closing the door behind him.

he walks _fast_. 

The teen ran to follow him into the room and when he swung open the door he saw his dear friend sliding down against his locker and holding his face. Nino was frozen to the spot he stood as he heard a shaky whimper leave his friend. Then his feet moved before his mind could catch up to him. Nino slid to the green eyed boy’s side and griped his shoulders tightly as Adrien gasped in shock.

”dude. What’s wrong?” Nino asked sadly as tears fell from the blonde boy’s eyes “n-nothing... I’m ok-” he tried lying only to be interrupted by a sudden intake of breath due to him _obviously_ crying. “How the hell could you possibly be ok when your- ugh!” Nino groaned as Adrien sniffled and brought his hands back up to his tear stricken face again.

This was a heartbreaking sight...  
  


Nino literally felt his heart ache at how broken Adrien looked at that moment. And the fact that he is _still_ telling him he’s ok is just.... _Why_!? Nino pulled to boy close so he’d be against him so he'd be hugging him tight.

Adrien just shook and trembled before breaking down and wrapping his arms around Nino so he'd be hugging him back. "dude...your not ok...." the best friend said quietly as he felt a lump develop in his throat making it hard to speak further.

this was obviously the work of that _evil_ man. Nino tightened his grip on the poor boy as that thought crossed his mind, he can just hear Adrien's father cackle at the sight of him crying like he was now. When he entered the mansion on the blonde's birthday it was clear he had been face to face with the devil himself. Nino has always known that Gabriel would cause Adrien tears.

Nino felt bitter rage at just _thinking_ that man's name.

And the fact that man had the _audacity_ to **_hurt_** his friend. 

He had to push those thoughts away so an akuma wouldn't come for him once again.

And now Nino had to glance around the room to make sure there wasn't an akuma to go to his sad friend now that he thought of that. He'd be damned if one of those disgusting butterflies were to be at least _touch_ his precious green eyed innocence! Nino would grab and crush that nast insect with his bare hand if it were to keep it away from his emotional support.

Yes, he said _emotional_ _support_.

Adrien is everything to him. 'No offence Alya and Marinette... But this is my dude right here.' Nino thought as he brought one of his hands to Adrien's head to hold it. Alya would be jealous because he doesn't even be this close with even _her_. That doesn't matter right now anyway.

His friend is hurt right now he needs to do whatever it takes to heal him.

Even _if_ it means being up close and personal. He ran his fingers through the sobbing blonde's hair soothingly. For some reason his cheeks warmed when he leaned right into his hand.

No _no_! 

Now is **_not_** the time to be _blushing_ over his childhood friend's _crush_ when he has a _**girl** friend_! 

Nino continued to do what he was doing because it seemed to be helping his friend to calm down. He hoped he was cheering up... Then right when he thought that something unexpected came from Adrien...

The model tensed and slapped his hand over his mouth right after he realised what he had done.

"Wait... D-did you just..... _PURR_?"


	2. Reveal time i guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! It's time for the reveal of a lifetime.

"Wait... D-did you just..... _PURR_?" Nino asked dumbfounded as Adrien's face turned a bright red. "N-no waay! W-why would I do th-that!?" He squeaked causing the DJ to freeze yet again as he put two and two together...

Adrien purred like an actual cat. He denied it _just_ like a certain boy who just so happen to...

Be blonde.

Have green eyes (really rare eye color by the way).

Also knows how to fence.....

"Nino?" Adrien called causing Nino to flinch at the sudden similarity of their voices. Now the magic keeping him from recognizing him was broken... " _Nino_." He called yet again as his voice broke. "huh?" Nino said snapping his head up at him "I-I didn't... You heard wrong." Adrien whimpered but Nino didn't hear him. He examined his face seeing every detail in his face looked the _same_. 

Everything made sense now...

Why Adrien disappeared every single time there was an akuma attack.

Why he was always late.

The reason why he tensed when someone would mention the fact he vanished from them.

And the fact that that one of Paris's superheroes was on the scene in New York first....

"Y-your....Yo-your...." Nino said shakily as he pointed at Adrien with a just as shaky hand causing Adrien's face to pale. There was no going back now. He knew and couldn't unsee _anything_. It was obvious now. So. Obvious.

" _NO_! NONONO! No im not!" Adrien shouted desperately as he frantically scrambled up to his feet. "I. am. _not_." He said visibly starting to freak out. "Dude... Your...Cat Noir? i-i-i--im sorry. i-i didnt mean to-to find out. oh _god_!" Nino apologized frantically as realization hit him like a train. He knew.

He- the most _horrible_ liar **_knew_**.

He couldn't even keep his _own_ identity secret for an _hour_! Now he knows someone _else's_!? Not only _that_...

It was his best friend _ADRIEN_. Why was he not fully surprised? "Well now we've done it!" A voice announced as something black flew out of Adrien's bag. " _PLAGG_!" Adrien gasped as what appeared to be his kwami did a circle and landed on Nino's shoulder. He stood slowly and leaned against a locker and let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

This was happening to fast... 

_way_ to fast.

"Well he knows. its obvious. and besides! since the bug wants to hold you in the dark and then yell at you for not knowing anything then why not do the same." Plagg said as the last sentence came out bitter. Nino glanced at the kwami and them looked to Adrien with a look of irritation "Ladybug did _what_?" The DJ seethed forgetting his overwhelming shock and feeling anger towards Alya's favorite superheroine.

"Nino... It's fine. i shoudnt've transformed in New York in the first place. i was supposed to be in Paris." Adrien said as he bowed his head. "right and you were suposed to let the bakers daughter get crushed by the ceiling?" Plagg grumbled.

"And then she had the _nerve_ to yell at you for accidentally cataclysming Uncanny Valley! Like how the _hell_ were you supposed to know she was going to jump in front of you!? It was _her_ fault for saying the same thing you "dad" said to you! It wasn't you fault you froze up from ptsd!" Plagg growled causing Nino to look to the floor with a glare. 

Now he was _enraged_!

Why would Ladybug blame _him_!? 

Nino took a deep breath and hugged Adrien again. 

Then another purr left the green eyed boy. "don't deny it dude. your purring and its adorable." Nino said tightening his arms around the tense model. He leaned as close as possible to the DJ and hugged his back tighter.

Damn.

These miraculous make people strong.

Everything made sense now. It all made sense and it scared him.

Now his friend is in even more danger than he was before. Just _being_ a superhero was already a life threatening job as it is. But someone knowing who you are?

This wasn't New York. There isn't a supervillain (that can literally control peoples minds like puppets) after their powers. Now Nino _DEFINITELY_ had to control his emotions and get perfect at lying like Adrien. 

This is going to be a long day...


	3. Nino is awkward and Adrien is NOT helping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is not feeling right and Adrien is turning full Noir on said friend... seems its a normal day in Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im questioning my life choices...

"Now turn your pages to-..." Mme. Bustier said as Nino couldn't help but stare at Adrien instead of paying attention. No wonder he found Cat Noir so attractive- in a _normal_ _non_ romantic way that is! The flirtatious partner of Ladybug was a model under the mask. That made so much sense! why couldn't he get over that?

"Nino?"

Seriously? Its so obvious now that he thinks about it.

"Nino."

They both look the same!

"Nino. Dude. The teacher's calling you." Adrien chuckled causing the brown eyed boy to snap his head forward with burning cheeks. _Shit_. Not only was he caught staring at Adrien, now he's _blushing_.

again.

"Y-yes?" Nino stammered ( _God_ now he's _stuttering_?) in response "Please pay attention to the lesson please. You'll have enough time to stare at Adrien during lunch and break." The red headed teacher said causing the room to lightly giggle at the exchange. Adrien looked at Nino with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Fuck.

No.

Nope!

No way that happened.

It was of course from embarrassment but _still_...

The teal eyed woman continued her lecture shortly after. Nino can just _feel_ that eyebrow raise from behind him. Alya is never going to let him live _that_ down in a million years _that's_ for sure!

"Nino"

"Hm?"

...

" _Niiiiiiinoooo_." Adrien said in a sing songy voice as he poked his friend's shoulder. Nevermind, it was _Adrien_ who will never live it down. Totally unexpected, but nothing is going the way he'd ever expect anymore. "Yes Adrien Agreste? How may i assist you?" Nino responded dryly as that smile from earlier appeared on his face but appeared more playful than anything.

Whoa.

Calm down heart!

"You know how." Adrien responded as his Cat Noir showed brightly. It's a good thing that they're sitting at the back of the cafeteria or else people would probably start getting suspicious. Even though there's magic keeping them from being recognised it doesn't mean that they can't see that their actions are the same. That _is_ how Alya figured out his _own_ identity after all!

"No, actually. Is this how you know who feels?" Nino whispered the last part causing the blonde's face to drop for a second before going back to that playful look "your changing the suuuuubject!" Adrien sang again causing Nino to sigh and tap the boy on the cheek twice resulting in him leaning his face into the said hand. The DJ's face warmed for the millionth time that day.

Nino is probably just sick or something.

Because there is just _no_ way his face can get this hot all the time!

like. Come on now. This seems to get worse everyday to be honest so he _is_ just coming down with something. He left his hand against his face as a quiet but audible purr left the blonde. "Wha-...What subject?" Nino said swallowing as Adrien's pupils grew rather larger (not normal but ok?). Now he felt... This strange feeling in his chest all of the sudden. 

What is...

Nino pushed all of that away once Adrien stared at him with half lidded slow blinking eyes and grinned blissfully. "hm. Let me inform you that you were watching me like an interesting tv show." The green eyed boy chuckled breathily. Now _this_ is why Marinette melts into a puddle of goo near this guy!

Not like Nino was!

R-right?

...

Yeah! 

He wasn't!

"Well... How can i _not_ dude? You were literally gonna get akumatized. so i was... um... _Worrying_ about you." Nino half lied. It wasn't a _full_ lie! He was worried about him for a good second. Nino stared into the blondes green orbs as he unintentionally swiped his thumb on the blonde's cheek slowly a good three times. Adrien closed his eyes very slowly with his eyes rolling back as he did with a hum that blended perfectly with the purr that increased in volume.

Nino caught himself and pulled his hand away quickly with a squeak causing Adrien's head to fall slightly but he sat up straight quickly after.

"S-SORRY ADRIEN. Got a little carried away..." Nino said apologized while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck "B-but i was enjoying that..." The model mumbled quietly with disappointment as he laid his head on the table next to his uneaten lunch. "Really? I-I mean... Of course you were! Your pretty much a touch starved kitten." Nino said muttering the last part sadly.

"yeah... so do that often then." Adrien sighed bluntly causing Nino's face to warm yet again. 

_WHYYY_!?

"O-oh. Ok then. As you wish Agreste! I'll d-do it more often then" Nino Stammered.

Awkward +1

"well, i made double notes for you in all our classes so you wont fall behind. i know you didn't pay _any_ attention in class at _all_ today. soooo, here you go." Adrien said fishing through his bag to hand him a couple of papers "Thanks dude. Your the best!" Nino said feeling fuzzy and warm inside.

Awkward +2

Blush +1

What is _wrong_ with him today? 

"No problem. It was my honor!" Adrien said bowing in his seat.

Okay, _now_ he felt normal for once. Maybe this is all because of what happened earlier. Seeing him upset like that made him worry to the point when he sees him happy it make him very happy! 

Yeah! That's it. He's not sick. Its happiness!

_*RIIIIIIIIING*_

"well time to go to class! Now, pay _attention_ Nino. As much as i love helping you i _really_ dont feel like making my hand cramp again. 'k?" Adrien said standing from his spot and grabbing his and Nino's platters and walking with his best bud.

Okay, there goes his normal feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this stuff is literally helping me with my problems. finally Positive Pam is reviving! And fck the summary.... Its NOT a normal day in Paris after all!


	4. Marinette is worried and Nino needs to read further into Lying 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is now into the picture and Nino is shoving his foot more and more into his mouth....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-guys? i-i-i-i don't kn-know what tu duuuuuuu with m-my lifeeeee!!! But its fiiiine! ,w_w'

Class was officially over and Adrien has done yet _another_ threesixty turn in his unpredictable mood. Now Marinette is staring at the blonde like Nino was earlier, No one knows how she did not get caught but he's not worried about that right now. Right now he's worried about his best friend. And the fact Mari is showing great amounts of worry for said friend. "Nino? Is he okay?" She asked walking up to him after the class was almost empty.

Adrien was talking to Mme. Bustier about god knows what. And Alix was storming out the class due to something Lila said to her. Weird? But whatever.

"I guess so dudette... At least i _think_ he's okay. I did try my best to cheer him up this morning and during lunch. A-and it worked i guess- Not like anything _happened_ and i found out about something... Nope! No-not at all! Hehe...." Nino said internally cursing himself as Marinette stared at the DJ with even more worry than ever.

"Oh... okay? Well, does that mean he's okay? Or in some kind of trouble?" Marinette asked. But all was interrupted when the said sunshine boy walked up the the two.

_phew_.

"Hey Marinette! Mme. Bustier told my to give you guys this. I have good news by the way! I'm free for the whole day. Soooo....Uh.. Its okay if i could hang with you guys for the...Time being?" Adrien asked as he fiddled with his mir- _ring_. Nino and Mari lit up like a thousand light bulbs once he said that, but that didn't last for Nino.

_Free_? He was _never_ free? Now there is most _definitely_ something up.

Marinette didn't seem to put two and two together. Why did that... Bother him so much? " _YES_! I-i mean yes you sure can. Me and Nino were thinking of going to-to the uh- _PARK_! Y-yeah. Right Nino?" Mari lied.

Wow that is a new feeling. His chest felt tight causing him to feel....

Off.

"Yesss. We weren't anything else! We were _definitely_ talking a-about the park... Nothing about yo-" He tried say but was elbowed by a now present Alya. 

Where the hell did she come from?

"Yeah. We're going now no?" Alya said sounding a bit irritated with how bad they were lying. To be honest... That lying was _bad_.

Even for him.

Adrien eyed Nino with slightly narrowed eyes and a slightly raised eyebrow but shook it off with a soft smile. "Well let's get going? Because i want to take advantage of this opportunity!" Adrien beamed as he walked up to Nino and draped his arm over his shoulders. 

Marinette and Alya went ahead of them as Nino and Adrien followed behind. They were walking to the locker room and Adrien stared at Nino the _whole_ way. Once the exited the said place he finally spoke up in a hushed tone "So what _were_ you two talking about?" The green eyed teen asked causing Nino to tense up. "N-nothing. The part- _park_!" Nino said, yelling the last word be accident causing Marinette and her bff to turn their head to them.

Alya raised a brow at the red hatted boy as he glued his eyes to the ground. "umm... Okay?" Adrien said slowly as he dropped the subject completely. The two girls turned their heads forward and began whispering to each other.

Nino did not like that.

"Nino? You okay?" Adrien asked him once he noticed his dead silence "ye-yeah dude. I'm fine." Nino stuttered. What is wrong with him? That thought remained in his mind as Adrien Nodded slowly as he looked forward to make sure they wouldn't bump into anything. Alya slowed her pace to stand next to Nino "Mind if i steal Nino for a sec?" The hazel eyed blogger asked.

"Yeah sure." Adrien said moving his arm reluctantly off the golden brown eyed boy's shoulders. The couple trailed further behind as Adrien made it to Marinette's side "Nino. What's _really_ up? Why are you acting so... Weird?" Alya questioned causing Nino to stare at Adrien as he put his arm over Marinette's shoulders like he did his. Okay. There's that feeling again.

Nino's eyes darted to the side quickly just before Adrien glanced back at them with that strange feeling making self know yet again. Alya stopped walking causing Nino to do the same.

When did she have a tight hold on his arm?

"Nino? What. Is. Up." Alya said staring into his eyes with a hard unknown look in her eye. That is a little concerning... A-and scary. "No-nothing! I don't know anything! So stop asking." Nino yelled defensively while ripping his arm away from her causing Alya to flinch back very slightly. They both missed the sound of a notification that rang out on both of their phones. Alya scoffed and glared at him with that same strange facial expression.

"Is he more important than me or something?" Alya asked suddenly causing Nino to realize what that look meant. 

A jealous girlfriend.

"Where is _this_ coming from!?" Nino shouted not noticing the fact that the park was empty and Adrien and Marinette are nowhere to be found. "Its coming from the fact you wont tell me anything! And all you talk about on our dates now days is _him_! So obviously he's more important than me!" Alya argued getting defensive as well.

Nino felt his face get hot and put that as anger.

"Oh really? I should be asking if _im_ not important!" Nino said laughing angrily pointing to his chest as Alya scoffed again "What do you mean!?" She yelled "What i mean is: ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS THAT DAMN _BLOG_ AND _LADYBUG_! ALL. THE. TIME." Nino shouted causing Alya to glare harder.

"Well why don't you talk about something else than!" She yelled. "I do! And you bring it back to Ladybug!" Nino yelled back with an even harder glare "You do the same with Adrien! You know what?! I'm starting to think you love _him_ and not than _me_!" Alya screamed.

Oh no she did _not_ just say that!

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT!?" Nino screamed right back as his face burned. Now he's cussing. That's when you know he's mad.

Wait. 

What if one of them gets akumatized?

"YOU DIDN'T DENY I-" Alya tried yelling but...

"GOTCHA!" Alix yelled evilly as Alya began fading out of existence " _SHIT_!" Nino gasped dodging Timebreaker and running off into another direction as she chased behind him. _"FUCK FUCK_ _FUCK_!!!" He yelled as she was inches behind him no matter how many times he turned and hopped over things. She remained almost touching him. How was she _not_ already catching him!?

Then...

"WHOA!" Nino said as someone grabbed him bridal style and leaped off with him "Now you shouldn't play cat and mouse with a supervillain! Its dangerous." Cat Noir said leaving him next to the carousel and leaping off the fight the akumatized Alix.

Where the hell is Ladybug!?

Just after he thought that the spotted heroine jumped down to join Cat Noir. Nino stayed froze to his place instead of running off to safety. For some strange reason he was more worried for his friend than ever right now. He overheard him and Ladybug arguing as they dodged attacks and such "Seriously Cat!? Now's _not_ the time to apologize! You should've been more careful! That's all i have to say!" She yelled as Cat Noir answered with a sad look in his eye.

"So you don't forgive me for an _accident_?" He said, hurt by the fact she won't forgive him "You shouldve kept you head in the fight! So _yes_!" She said causing Nino glare _super_ hard at Ladybug as Cat Noir slowed his movements. Nino's feet itched to move suddenly.

What. The. _Hell_. Wrong. With. That. Damn. Bug.

At that Cat Noir had his baton knocked out of his hand and was kicked square in the face causing him to stumble back. Everything moved so fast after that. All Nino heard after that was.....

" _ **NINO**_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! Nino you are gonna need that book mentioned in the summary!!! And.... You need to run away from battles bro! ANYWAY!


	5. They say "Think before you leap" well one thing these boys have in common is they don't listen....Ever.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His best friend was in danger! What else was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys.... this is a chapter where angst is coming back to haunt us! and another note: I'm srry if my horrible- NOT SO GREAT .^v^" grammar is.../off/.... I-i dont mean it. I was today years old when i learned how to use "you're" in a sentence tbh.... im only a dumb 14 yr old and if you guys see spelling/grammar errors then tell me plz. it is highly appreciated!

" ** _NINO_**!" Cat Noir screamed. Everything moved so fast. He didn't register that he had ran _right_ in front of Cat Noir. The most horrible pain shot through him causing him to look down....

_Oh_... 

Wow.

His baton was right through his stomach. Ouch. Ladybug gasped loudly when Timebreaker pulled it back. The brown haired boy's vision was covered with spots as he stumbled and fell backwards with a whimper.

"NO NINO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? NO!" The blonde hero cried dropping to his friend as he bled out.

"i-...i couldn't let you......get hur-hurt.." The DJ responded weakly as Cat Noir held the boy's head in his lap. Nino's hat fell off his head as the world seemed to spin "N-Nino...Please stay awake... I can't lose you." He whimpered.

Nino felt something wet fall on his face twice.

What? Its raining?

Wait no- Tears.

"d-dude... Don-...dont cry man..." Nino said shakily as a lump formed in his throat. Cat Noir sobbed while carefully lifted him so his back was against his chest.

"ah! O-okay dude... I- You need to...to.....dude..." Nino said as it became difficult to keep his eyes open "Nino stay with me. _please_!" Cat Noir begged as Nino shut his eyes tightly.

"A-...Cat....p-please.......don't cry...please you...you're making me...c-cry...." Nino said as he felt cold.

Why did he feel cold? 

"Nino? Please? Please stay awake.... Please?.... I need you!" Cat Noir begged frantically as the DJ's head lulled and shot back to lay on his shoulder.

"du-dude....i-it's col...cold...why is it... oh i feel lik-like im...going to lose my lun...my...you're gonna....gonna be-be better than.....me dude....okay? You're....gonna..be.." Nino assured him slowly as he knew his time has ran out to its last seconds as breathing became the most difficult thing in the world.

He went to scratching behind his best friend's ear and petting him.

"You're....gonna...be...okay...." Nino said breathing out the last word as everything faded away from him.

"N-Nino? What? _NO_! NONONO! _PLEASE_!! WAKE UP!!!!" Cat Noir yelled as Nino's hand fell from the blonde's head slowly. "NOOOOOO!!!" He screamed, hugging his best friend tightly while burying his face into his now cold friends shoulder.

The blonde looked up at the akuma fighting Ladybug and then at his staff the was covered with his dear friends blood.

He gently laid his friend down and walked to the said object and extended it with the most blank stare.

The green eyed boy ran as quickly toward with a feral yell as he brought the baton down on Timbreaker's head causing her to fall but stood back up wobbly only to get smacked across her face with the stick.

"CAT NOIR!" Ladybug yelled as she tried pulling him away only to get shoved back. He continued to beat the akuma with his weapon as Ladybug stood there frozen to her place.

He then threw the weapon to the side and got on top of her and threw three punches before wrapping his hands around her throat.

Timebreaker was clawing at his hands by the time he smiled sinisterly at the struggling villain "i've often wondered what would happen if i used my power on someone." He said with curiosity "Guess we'll find out... Won't we?" He whispered before Ladybug ran to him yet again.

But she was too late.

_Far_ too late.

"CATACLYSM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hopefully i fixed the mistakes i constantly make! and im sorry its short... i didnt see there being anything to write further....all i have to say is Cat Blanc showed big time! (but...in a really /really/ bad way tbh....*sweats nervously*).


	6. Thank god for Lucky Charms and miraculous ladybugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino wants answers no one will give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lets just say... Cat Noir i gonna have nightmares tonight... And Nino is going to try and forget this the best he can...

Cat Noir stood shakily as Timebreaker turned to dust before him with a raspy gasp. His vision came back and he gasped at everything he saw.

What had he done?

Ladybug captured the weak aukma as it struggled to flap its slightly wrinkled wings that were chipped at the edges. "M-Miraculous Ladybug." The ravenette said, obviously shaken at what she'd seen. Magical ladybugs flew around the area and returned civilians including the one Cat Noir was most worried about. Nino blinked, groaned, and sat up to see Cat Noir standing over some...

Ash?

Then the ladybugs flew over it and who was found there sent a chill down his spine. "A-Alix... You're okay..... Good. You're....Fixed.." Cat Noir sighed as he planted his hands on his knees. "Y-yeah... Right. um what am i doing here?" Alix asked sounding pretty shook up as well for some reason.

Ladybug shakily helped the pick haired girl up and explained what happened when the blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder.

He had never see someone's pupils blow so wide so fast!

The green eyed boy ran to his friend with a happy gasp.

"YOU'RE OK!" Cat Noir yelled in delight as he tightened his arms around him. "Yesss. Dude that was... _PHEW_!" Nino said blowing out a shaky breath as Cat Noir purred loudly as he buried his face into his shoulder and....

Inhaled?

_Oooookaaaay_ then.

"Dude what... Happened after i...." Nino questioned causing the blonde to tense and hug him tighter. "i-it doesn't matter what happened. All that matters now is that you're okay now." He said, voice muffled due to his face being against his friend's shoulder.

Nino looked toward Alix and saw that she was staring at them with a raised eyebrow and Ladybug gawked at them with the same look that Alya was giving him earlier as other people entered the park.

_Beep Beep Beep_!

"Dude. We gotta go _NOW_." Nino stated urgently as Cat Noir's ring had one part of his pawprint left. "R-right." Cat Noir said picking Nino up bridal style again and jumping off with him "I'm sorry Nino...I should've been more focused..." Adrien sighed once his transformation dropped with a green flash. Nino blinked up at his as his face got hot again. 

Dammit! what's with him!?

"Wha- oh. No! It's fine... i just... Moved before before i could think. It's a good thing though if i'm being honest. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself if you..." Nino said as Adrien held him closer to his chest and wiped a tear that slid from the brown haired boy's eye. When and why did he start crying?

This is embarrassing!

"You shouldn't do that Nino... I don't want a single _scratch_ on you for me- or _anything_ 'kay?" Adrien said with a weak but soft smile. Nino messed with his headphones as he looked down. He realized he was still in Adrien's arms when he finally set him down. Huh. Why did he miss being held by him?

It's probably nothing.

Nino rested his hand on Adrien's shoulder causing him to lean into it and increase his purring volume. Plagg who was munching on some camembert eyed the two teen with a raised brow and then looked to the side with the one side of his mouth twitching upwards. Nino of course noticed that so he spoke "Whats up little dude?" Nino said sliding his hand up behind the models neck to his hair.

"N-nothing..." Plagg mumbled while taking another bite of his cheese. Weird. "Okay? uh. Adrien? Are you sure you don't wanna tell me what happened earlier?" Nino said changing the subject hoping he'd get an answer as to why Alix was literally _cataclysmed_. "Nope." Adrien said as he rubbed his face on the brown haired teens hand resulting in him to feel his heart flutter.

Happiness.

That's what is was.

Nothing more.

"Why was i expecting that?" Nino sighed in exasperation as Adrien moved his head in a way that made Nino's hand end up on top of his head. That was really a cat thing of him to do. Nino chuckled once he thought that as his cheeks burned.

Plagg landed on the brown haired boy's shoulder causing his to turn his head to the black kwami who was looking rather closely at his face with deep concentration as he leaned lightly to look closer.

"Hm?" Nino hummed causing Plagg to flinch back with a look of realization. He glanced at Adrien then at him quickly with wide eyes and then flitted into the models bad.

Weird.

"Nino? Why'd you stop?" Adrien whined causing Nino to snap his gaze to the boy in front of him. When _did_ he stop petting him? He continued his petting as content rested within him. Even though Adrien won't or probably will never tell him what happened, he will at least be able to see him _now_. He was pretty sad to not be able to see him.

But he couldn't help....

Nino shook his head quickly so those thoughts would leave his mind. Now is not the time to think about such negative thoughts. It was like Adrien can just feel his sadness because he looked into his eyes with a look of sadness and then did something he didn't expect.

Adrien rubbed the side of his face against his with the most loudest purr he's ever heard leave his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe! i /luuuv/ this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> well....that was..... okaaaay i told you thiss is going to be a loooooong ride so stay tuned for this fun story people! And Adrien... Your /screwed/!


End file.
